1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video playback device, a video playback method, and a recording medium with a program recorded therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video playback device, a video playback method, and a recording medium with a program recorded therein by which playback speed can be controlled and a scene of interest can be quickly found during video playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video shooting is often incorporated into sports training. An example of this is a case where a person's golf swing is captured on video. The video is immediately replayed and checked, whereby the person can judge whether their golf swing is good or bad with their own eyes. As a result, the person can practice more effectively.
However, in a case where the person performs a video shooting of themself, the subject person is required to (i) approach the video camera to perform an operation to start video shooting, (ii) return to a position to be captured on video to perform a required movement (swings, in the instance of golf), and (iii) return to the video camera to perform an operation to stop the video shooting. Therefore, there is an inconvenience in that unnecessarily captured scenes, i.e., the scene (i) and the scene (iii) are included in the beginning and the end of the video.
As a technology to avoid this inconvenience, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-252141 discloses a technology in which judgment is made regarding whether or not a predetermined subject is included in a predetermined area of a video being taken, and the video is recorded when the judgment result is affirmative.
With this technology, in the case of golf practice, video recording starts when the subject who is going to perform a golf swing enters an area to be captured on video. Therefore, a video of their golf practice with minimal unnecessary scenes can be recorded.
However, this technology is for “video shooting” and has not been conceived taking “video playback” into consideration. Therefore, there is a problem in that bothersome operations, such as fast-forwarding, are required to be performed to find and replay a scene of interest in a video.
Accordingly, a technology is required by which a scene of interest can be quickly found during video playback.